


下擒上答Chapter51 艳糜

by KuoFu



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuoFu/pseuds/KuoFu





	下擒上答Chapter51 艳糜

池虞的力道还是那么强悍狠厉，那么毋庸置疑，粗长的性器狠狠将顾渊贯穿，差点撑破他过度负荷的幽径。  
“呃啊啊……呜嗯……”  
才数回抽插进出，顾渊便不战而溃，时而疼痛得呜咽，时而难受得哼唧，一张脸皱成了苦瓜，可池虞并未“闻者伤心见者落泪”，只一味沉醉在恣意的性爱里。  
极乐浪潮一波接一波向池虞呼啸而来，然而在体验到无与伦比快感的同时，他也发现了一个震惊的事实——  
容纳他坚硬的地方是如此的合契美妙，却亦是如此的……干涩窒涸。  
那早该春水泛滥的地方，竟犹如枯泽，方才那么久的调情预热，仅仅留下了微末血渍，所谓两情相悦产生的液体，其实都只由他一人溢出。  
池虞当即大发雷霆，若他是一位残暴君王，定要将身下人腰斩车裂，以惩其欺君罔上之罪。  
怒火与欲火交缠，下体捅捣的劲道愈加狠重，引得顾渊连连哀嚎求饶。  
“为什么？”  
池虞突然抛出这么一句，顾渊自是抓不着头脑，拧着眉支吾了几声表示不解。  
“为什么不湿？”  
“……”  
顾渊努力睁大酸胀的眼，瞅着面前莫名发火的池虞，呆滞了几秒。  
“说话！”  
池虞不耐烦了，腰身用力一顶，把顾渊的思绪撞回现实。  
他无法承认也不敢承认，那一刹心头乍现的不知来由的慌乱，紧接着，这一抹慌乱又化作的不知所以的愤怒。  
事实上，他更想问的是，为什么他已烈火焚身，他却依然冷如霜雪？为什么他已山崩堤溃，他却依然涓滴不漏？  
不是说爱他吗？  
不是像饥肠辘辘的狗崽一样渴求他的怜爱吗？  
那里怎么会……毫无反应呢？  
面对一串拷问，面容瓷白玉净的男人虚弱地笑了笑，“因为……不是先生啊……”  
见池虞仍旧眉目深锁，顾渊又柔柔怯怯道：“占有我、进入我的……不是先生……所以我就无法……无法……”  
话还未说完，池虞的猜忌怒气已然冰消瓦解，取而代之的是满心满肺的爱意。  
他激动地搂紧了怀中香艳动人的胴体，口里连声唤着：“小渊，小渊，我的小渊……”  
“啊嗯……啊——呃啊……”  
池虞发了疯一样地在顾渊体内横冲直撞，仿佛要通过这最原始的方式，把所有感情都灌注给这个，让他慌、让他安、让他到达巅峰、让他享受被爱的男人。  
“呜呃呃……嗯呜……”  
顾渊感觉自己要被撞骨折了，池虞的猛攻不仅令他难以招架，更是连稳固结实的沙发都难以幸免，发出了羞人的吱呀声。  
池虞龙精虎猛兴致勃勃，顾渊抵抗不得，只得咬牙承受。  
假若运气好，四、五次便能暂时脱身，运气不好……约莫又要吃很长一段时间的流食了。  
池虞通体燥热非常，素来淡漠的茶棕色眼眸里泛起殷红，身下的力气却一点不减，握着顾渊的腰，一次比一次凶狠地捣入最深处。  
有那么一瞬，顾渊好像灵魂出了窍，看见自身堕入了石磨地狱，正被一遍遍地碾成碎块，又被强制性地烧铸成整体，再继续被碾碎、重铸，轮回不止，转替不休。  
他已然没有任何气力，嗓子早就哑不成声，偶尔佯装呻吟两句，勉强配合魔鬼的刑罚刁难。  
“小渊，小渊……再夹紧一些……对，就这样……”  
顾渊始终不明白，池虞为何这样叫他，明明年纪上他要年长得多。  
在生活中，朋友叫他的全名，领导叫他“小顾”，母亲唤他“阿渊”，就是没人叫他“小渊”。  
——他看起来并不幼齿啊。  
这个问题就跟池虞会看上他一样令他迷惑。  
很快，顾渊便没有机会再多想，由于池虞的猛烈攻势，他的全部注意力都被迫集中到挨击的后方区域上。  
“唔嗯……”  
池虞边摩挲顾渊细腻光滑的肌肤，边放肆掠夺顾渊剩余的精气。  
眼里是彻彻底底为他一手掌握的美丽躯体，耳里是断断续续为他婉转响起的紊乱喘息。  
忽然之间，一朵冰凌霜花砰地在池虞胸口炸开，不可名状的愉悦情绪迅速将他覆灭。  
下腹处像聚积了涛涛山洪，亟待冲垮坝岸，一鼓作气淹没整个下游平原。  
池虞浑身上下滚烫如热铁，特别是那埋在顾渊后穴里的阳具，炽灼梆硬得不似血肉之器。  
恶狠狠地噬咬上顾渊嘴唇时，池虞开始最后的疾驰冲刺，在顾渊支离破碎的叫喊声里，铆劲地一撞——  
几汩热浊直直射入沟渠深处。  
“喔……”  
“啊……”  
濒死之感的天差地别在这两声长叹里，得到完美诠释。  
迷迷糊糊间，顾渊听见池虞用极具蛊惑性的口吻问：  
“现在的小渊，还想离开吗？”  
想啊，当然想啊，怎么会不想呢？  
他看到一只飞蛾都想借它的翅膀飞走，看到流进下水道的污水都想跟着一起溜走。  
可是，可是……  
池虞哪里肯放他走？  
顾渊心下悲怆，脸上却是浅浅地一笑：“除非先生赶我走，否则我这辈子都不会离开先生。 ”  
池虞在顾渊额上烙下一个嘉奖的吻，“很好，再告诉我，你是属于谁的？”  
“我属于先生。”  
没有迟疑的答案。  
“说清楚点，谁，属于谁？”  
“顾渊，属于池虞。”  
说着，顾渊抬起手臂，缱绻地环绕过池虞的脖颈，卖弄风尘地：“还请先生不要嫌弃我的愚笨无能，许我一生安乐，护我一世周全。”  
这样矫揉造作、肉麻装纯的话，顾渊光是说就已经掉了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，本以为池虞听闻会恶心鄙夷，岂料对方非但没有性趣大失，相反还深情款款地直盯着他看，然后从善如流地接下去：“一生一世太短，有小渊陪伴，我惟愿生生世世。”  
顾渊扯唇笑了笑，半喘着气就要合眼睡过去。  
窗外蓦地响起一声寒鸦凄凉的鸣叫，皎洁冰冷的月光从窗帘缝隙间洒进来，照亮了满室荒淫凌乱。  
池虞维持着原来的姿势压在顾渊身上，连已经软下去的生殖器也懒得拔出，只将脸凑到顾渊耳边轻蹭，口中低吟：  
“角声和月透窗纱，惊起啼晴半树鸦。”  
“……”  
“小渊知道下阙吗？”  
顾渊沉默半晌，有气无力地：“……不知道。”  
“可惜了。”  
池虞大发诗兴没多久，邪恶的欲望就再次蓄满，嗓音跟海绵体一同高昂起来。  
“别睡，再来一次。”  
后庭再次被那硬物撑胀开，好不容易迎来的睡神又被无情驱走。  
而他只能摆出池虞要的姿势，说一声：“是。”  
新一轮的杖责棍刑，于角落立式古钟响了一声的时候，再度开始施行。  
在累晕过去之前，顾渊脑海里忽地闪过一个场景——  
大学宿舍里，同系的室友在争相传阅一本薄书，他好奇地伸头去看，却被一把拦下，直言内容色情少儿不宜，他不服气愣是借过来看，结果迎面便是一幅大剌剌的春宫图，旁边题着一行诗，上半阙倒还文雅委婉，而下半阙……  
短短两句半藏半露，浮艳无双，因而他记忆尤深。  
顾渊垂下眼，手心颓然地收握。  
那半阙是——  
搅乱先生眠不得，一庭春露湿梨花。


End file.
